Lewisburg
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMTRLewisburgLocation }} Lewisburg is a town in the Ash Heap region of Appalachia in 2102. Background A small town notable for its location on top of the Midland Trail, Lewisburg was founded as a surveyor's camp in 1751, around the Lewis Spring. Both were named for Andrew Lewis, a pioneer, explorer, and soldier from U.S. colonial history. After the camp was wiped out during Pontiac's Rebellion, a fortified encampment was established, serving as a staging area for Lord Dunmore's War, a pacification of the native American tribes in the region. The success of the expedition paved the way for a formal foundation of the town in 1780, serving as a major center of leisure and governance west of the Virginian mountains. Lewisburg witnessed conflict during the American Civil War, with many of the buildings in the town used as hospitals for wounded soldiers.Real-life history. In the 21st century, Lewisburg would remain a small, frontier town, though its unique welcoming atmosphere would earn it the title of Coolest Small Town USA in a 2061 plebiscite.Plaque at the entrance to the town. Lewisburg denizens would go to great lengths to maintain that atmosphere, through a variety of initiatives including Sky Gardens (rooftop gardens cultivating produce, flowers, and helping keep the air clean and the community tight), art exhibitions at the local Serenity Road Art Gallery, and festivals in the streets of the city. The sole blight on this almost unbearably happy town was the Ash Heap, belching toxic ash in every direction and forcing the denizens of Lewisburg to use gas mask on days with unfavorable weather.Lewisburg terminal entries Lewisburg survived the Great War largely unscathed and stayed organized for years after the war, independent and largely self-sufficient thanks to their sky gardens. Together with the sky bridges providing excellent overwatch positions, they could stand against wildlife and random ne'er-do-wells. Denizens of Lewisburg tried to preserve as much of their culture as they could as well and maintained the tradition of Spring Garden Festivals, which became major trading events as well, with stalls erected to barter weapons, armor, food, and other necessities. Unfortunately, during one of these festivals, raiders decided to exploit their momentary distraction and hit the town, taking to the rooftops and gunning the denizens down.Easy pickins Layout Lewisburg is a small town laid out in the shape of a square, with the two streets in the center dividing it into four neat quadrants. The southwest and southeast parts of the town offer little in the way of loot or interest. The northern two sectors flank a street where a festival was taking place, with stalls stretching all the way out to the northern end of the town. Approaching from the west, Lewisburg's station can be seen on the first right; this road continues past the train station and leads to Monongah power substation MZ-03 and Big Bend Tunnel West. The road left climbs upward and turns right, leading to a series of open-air shops; of note, the open air market includes an abandoned food kiosk and a small gun reseller. Lewisburg's main road contains more open-air shops; while most are of little interest, the cash registers can be a good source of pre-War money. A concert area comprises the northeast corner of the town and provides access to Pleasant Hills Cemetery to the north. There is a cooking station at the northern end of the main street, in the food stall. The other sector contains the old art gallery on the northwestern corner, and the visitors center in the southeast. The emergency exit in the courtyard grants access to the rooftops. The visitors center is worth checking out for the terminal entries and the attic, which contains a steamer trunk, accessible from the rooftops. The back alleys offer stairs up to the roofs, connected by sky bridges and topped with greenhouses. These provide a good source of fertilizer, ash rose, and access to the attic of the town hall, which contains a steamer chest. On the other end of the rooftops is another cooking station. Just southeast of the town, towards Big Bend Tunnel West, is a Bot Stop, which is used in Bots on Parade. Notable loot * Mistress Natasha Hunt's login - Holotape, on the body of Natasha Hunt during Initiate of Mysteries. * Order of Mysteries - Lewisburg - Holotape, on the body of Natasha Hunt during Initiate of Mysteries. * Easy pickins - Note, on a roof next to the body of Kerry. * Note to Lorri - Note, on the upper floor of the Visitor's Center sitting on a clipboard next to a working terminal. * Kerry's orders - Note, on a dead raider on a roof during Initiate of Mysteries. * Klein's notes, part 1 - Holotape, in a duffle bag in a rusted police patrol car. Found during The Lowe-Down. * Klein's notes, part 2 - Holotape, next to two skeletons behind a house with a plastic flamingo in front of it (the house is northeast of the police patrol car where part 1 is found). Found during The Lowe-Down. * Wolf check-in 64 - Note, in a cooler behind a house with a plastic flamingo in front of it. Near Klein's notes, part 2. Found during The Lowe-Down. * Further instructions - Note, in a leather bag on a roof of a building across the road from Van Lowe Taxidermy (to the north). It is near a greenhouse containing ash roses. Found during The Lowe-Down. * C.H. Monthly, January - Note, on the same roof of the greenhouse, outside. * Two potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** One in the upper floor of the visitor's center, sitting on a wooden desk next to a radio. ** One on a roof next to a couch, sitting on a wooden crate. * Potential magazine - Inside the Malt shop, on the counter near a skeleton. * Spare operative keycard - Key, in the leather bag that the Further instructions note is in. Appearances Lewisburg appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes In the real world Lewisburg is a city in Greenbrier County, West Virginia. Gallery F76 Lewisburg Historic.png FO76 Lewisburg south.png FO76 Klein's notes part 1.png|Klein's notes, part 1 Spare_operative_keycard_and_further_instructions.jpg|Spare operative keycard and Further instructions FO76_Lewisburg_(Fire_truck).png|Fire truck FO76 Natasha Hunt.jpg|Natasha Hunt corpse Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Ash Heap locations fr:Lewisburg ru:Льюисберг zh:路易斯堡